Cat Potter
by Tango no Deshi
Summary: Tras la guerra Harry monta un negocio de exterminación con Draco, pero algo raro le pasa...
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1:

Al terminar la guerra, Harry no quería ni oír hablar sobre convertirse en auror ni nada por el estilo. Había tenido suficientes emociones como para cubrir el cupo de tres vidas enteras. De todos modos, y como él mismo bien sabía, no era esa clase de personas capaces de quedarse lo que le quedaba de vida viviendo de las rentas de su herencia y su fama, a si que decidió montar un pequeño negocio de exterminación.

Esta pequeña empresa apenas le daba beneficios, ya que era más un pasa tiempo que un oficio real, pero le gustaba mucho ya que le dejaba tiempo para poder dedicarse a su mayor pasión: los gatos. Se había vuelto como el típico estereotipo de solterona rodeada de gatos. Tenía tantos gatos que a veces le era difícil reconocerlos entre ellos hasta a él mismo.

Cuando fue a crear el negocio se dio cuenta de que necesitaría ayuda de alguien, algo así como una secretaria para que le organizase el papeleo y concertase las citas y trabajos, de modo que se puso a buscar a alguien para el puesto.

En cuanto la noticia de que Harry Potter estaba ofertando un trabajo salió a la luz todo el mundo corrió desesperado a enviar sus fichas laborales, ya que nadie quería perderse la oportunidad de trabajar codo con codo con el mismísimo mago que venció a Voldemort.

En cuanto comenzaron a llover los candidatos, Harry se dio cuenta de que no necesitaba a un adulador que no le dejase ni ir al baño sin que le persiguiese preguntando si necesitaba más papel o ayuda para lavarse las manos. Necesitaba a alguien capaz de hacerle frente si es que se subía a la parra, que no encontrase ningún problema en amonestarle si es que llegaba tarde o recibía alguna queja, a demás de que fuese competente en su trabajo. Necesitaba a alguien que le diese exactamente igual que él fuese El-niño-que-vivió… y por desgracia Hermione no estaba disponible.

Se pasó días revisando todas las solicitudes que había recibido; hasta que un día, algo le llamó la atención. Entre tanta cara desconocida había reconocido la fotografía de un rostro conocido: Draco Malfoy.

En un principio se había sorprendido de que él mandase una solicitud, y se dijo a si mismo que lo descartaría en seguida. Pero tras meditarlo seriamente se dio cuenta de que, muy a su pesar, era el candidato perfecto: Competente, hablaba varios idiomas (lo cual era un excelente Plus añadido a su favor) y sabía de sobra que no tendría ningún reparo en echarle una buena bronca o bajarle de las nubes bruscamente si llegaba el momento.

De esta manera, y sintiendo una extraña emoción por volver a verle, llamó al Malfoy para comunicarle que el puesto era suyo.

Llevaban ya cuatro años trabajando juntos. Malfoy se encargaba de contactar con los clientes, ayudarle con las plagas más difíciles que el sólo no podía controlar y de cuidar de sus gatos mientras estaba de viaje, ya que, de vez en cuando, tenía que hacer algún trabajo lejos de Inglaterra. No le importa que el rubio entrase en Grimmauld Place, es más, se estaba dando cuenta de que estaba desarrollando una extraña confianza ligada a un afecto bastante raro hacia su compañero.

Y esa era una de esas veces. Tenía que irse en unas horas para ir a Suecia, donde tenía un trabajo donde habían solicitado expresamente su ayuda, a pesar de que apenas representaba dificultad alguna.

En ese momento estaba preparando una poción que les daba a sus gatos para que no echasen bolas de pelo cuando un fuerte ruido proveniente de la calle alarmó a Harry, haciendo que pegase un pequeño respingo y que se le cayese el bote del ingrediente que estaba echando en ese momento en el caldero. En cuanto el frasco entró en la poción a medio preparar hubo una pequeña explosión que llenó la sala de un humo naranjizo que hizo que el mago se desplomase en el suelo inconsciente.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2:

Tras la guerra, Draco había intentado encontrar un trabajo con el que mantenerse, ya que el Ministerio había embargado la gran mayoría de sus bienes y su fortuna.

Con el transcurso del tiempo se dio cuenta de que cargando con el apellido Malfoy no iba a ser fácil precisamente el que lo aceptasen en ningún sitio respetable.

Cuando se enteró de que Potter ofertaba un puesto de trabajo, se dijo a si mismo que no enviaba la ficha con la esperanza de que, si le cogía, podría pasar horas y horas junto con el que había sido su pequeña obsesión desde pequeño, sino que lo hacía porque necesitaba el trabajo.

Estaba sentado leyendo un libro junto a la chimenea cuando lo sobre saltó la llamada del moreno para informarle de que, si lo quería, el puesto era suyo. En ese momento Draco pasó de la confusión a la felicidad enmascarada en menos de un momento.

Poco a poco había ido ganándose la confianza de Potter, de tal modo que, sin saber muy bien como, había terminado haciendo se cargo de sus preciados gatos en el propio apartamento del mago.

Y a ello iba en ese preciso momento. Potter llevaba ya dos días fuera y el tenía que ir a dar de comer a su infestación de felinos caseros.

Se apareció directamente en el interior de Grimmauld Placey fue directamente a un gran armario, donde sabía que el otro guardaba la comida de los animales. Cogió el saco de alimento y lo llevó a la cocina, llenó los enormes comederos y les rellenó los cuencos del agua.

Cuando acabó se sentó pesadamente en el sofá del comedor. Estaba cansado después de un día agotador y de tener que acarrear con el pesado saco de pienso felino por media casa, de modo que se permitió un pequeño respiro. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que uno de los gatos lo estaba mirando fijamente desde el umbral de la puerta. Era negro como el carbón y tenía los ojos más verdes que Draco hubiese visto en un animal.

Cuando Harry se comenzó a despertar le dolía mucho la cabeza. Intentó ponerse de pié pero no sabía porque, por más que su cabeza le decía que ya estaba de pie él apenas veía a un palmo del suelo. Cuando quiso caminar notó que sus pasos, si bien bastante seguros, apenas le hacían avanzar. Se estaba empezando a asustar, ¿Qué le había pasado? Entonces recordó el sobresalto por el fuerte estruendo de la calle, la pequeña explosión de la poción al caérsele un tarro dentro, el humo naranja…

Entonces lo entendió. Corrió tanto como sus pequeñas patas pudieron hasta llegar a su habitación. Entró y se miró al espejo de cuerpo entero que había al lado del armario. Lo que vio lo dejó momentáneamente en shock: devolviéndole la mirada había un gato negro de ojos verdes. ¡Por el amor de Merlín, AHORA ERA UN GATO!

Entonces se acordó de que tenía que ir a ese trabajo en Suecia y se dio la vuelta buscando su despertador para ver la hora que era. Casi se le cae el alma a los pies al comprobar que, según la fecha y hora que marcaba su despertador había estado inconsciente durando casi dos días enteros.

Aun estaba intentando ver qué podía hacer en la situación que estaba cuando oyó que alguien se había aparecido en su casa. Recordó que probablemente sería Malfoy que venía a dar de comer a los gatos y salió corriendo hacia donde había oído el ruido.

Cuando lo encontró estaba ya sacando el saco de comida del armario. Llevaba unos vaqueros negros y una camisa gris oscuro, remangada hasta los codos, que se le pegaba al torso como una segunda piel. Harry se paró en seco y se tomó un largo rato para admirar al rubio desde su posición.

-_Definitivamente _– pensó Harry-_ Malfoy esta de muy, pero que muy buen ver._

El Mago terminó de cumplir con sus tareas en la cocina y fue al comedor, seguido discretamente por el gato negro.

Cuando se sentó en el sofá, Harry vio como los rasgos de su cara se endulzaban al relajarse. Se acercó hasta la puerta y se sentó en el umbral, esperando poder observar tranquilamente a su compañero mientras se relajaba. Pero Malfoy debió de notar la penetrante mirada, ya que abrió los ojos y lo miró.

Por un momento, Harry contuvo la respiración, pues pensó que lo había descubierto, pero cuando el muchacho sonrió, se acercó a él y lo cogió en brazos como si de un bebé se tratase, supo que quería estar entre esos brazos cálidos todos los días de su vida. Se acurrucó contra su pecho y se embebió del olor que desprendía.

Malfoy volvió a sentarse en el sillón con el gato en los brazos, el cual lo miró con adoración.

-Tú también echas de menos a Harry ¿verdad?- le preguntó al gato.

-_¿Desde cuando Malfoy me llama "Harry"?-_ pensó extrañado- _Él siempre me llama "Potter", y a Merlín gracias de que ya no lo pronuncie como si fuese el peor de los insultos…_

-¿Sabes?- continuó hablándole Draco- Siempre que sale por más de un día me preocupo, porque no sé si es simplemente que el trabajo es muy largo o porque le ha pasado algo… Siempre me preocupo por él. ¡¿Morgana, porque lo echaré tanto de menos?! –exclamó quedamente apretando un poco más al felino. En ese momento lo miró bien y comentó con una pequeña sonrisa que nada tenía que ver con las afiladas muecas que estaba acostumbrado a ver Harry- Ahora que te veo, me recuerdas mucho a él, con ese pelo negro rebelde que no ha sido capaz de peinar desde que le conozco, y esos ojos verdes como esmeraldas, que son capaces de quitarle el aliento a cualquiera… -terminó suspirando, antes de soltar un poco el agarre.

En ese momento Harry agradeció con toda su alma que los gatos no fuesen capaces de sonreír, ya que estaba seguro de que, de no ser así, en ese momento el tendría la más tonta de las sonrisas dividiéndole el rostro.

Ahí Harry Potter se dio cuenta de que el calor que sentía en el pecho cada vez que miraba al rubio no era simple cariño: estaba enamorado de Draco Malfoy.

-Y lo peor de todo esto es- prosiguió Malfoy, sacando de su ensimismamiento al gato- que Harry solo tiene ojos para vosotros, de modo que lo único que puedo hacer es esconderme y rezar para que no lo descubra. No sería capaz de aguantar su rechazo… -la cara de Draco era un poema, reflejando la angustia, el dolor y la inseguridad que sentía. Harry jamás le había visto reflejar más emoción que la máscara de frialdad que siempre llevaba, de modo que al verlo tan derrumbado y tierno, noto que su corazón se le encogía en el pecho. Se quedaron un buen rato más así, hasta que Draco miró su reloj- vaya, ya es más tarde de lo que había previsto. Me voy a tener que marchar, pequeñín –susurró al gato mientras lo apartaba con cuidado para que no lo arañara.

Malfoy se levantó, cogió su abrigo y desapareció.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3:

Después de tres días siendo un gato, Harry se despertó con su cuerpo humano.

Debía reconocer que la experiencia no había sido precisamente mala: había tenido una pequeñas "vacaciones" en las que nadie le había molestado, se había podido comunicar con sus adorados gatos y había podido reflexionar sobre lo que le había oído decir a Draco, llegando a la conclusión de que tenía que hacer algo al respecto, no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados mientras el hombre al que (al fin se había dado cuenta) amaba.

Ya que el efecto de la poción mal hecha había pasado y volvía a poder andar sobre dos piernas, decidió que lo primero que haría sería tomar una larguísima ducha.

Una vez se hubo duchado, se vistió e intentó peinarse su enmadejado pelo negro, aunque desistió. Cuando estuvo listo, salió a la calle camino de la oficina donde le estaría esperando ya Draco.

Draco estaba sentado en su escritorio, mirando el reloj y maldiciendo a Potter por su tardanza. Se suponía que tenía que haber vuelto la noche anterior y que ese día acudiría a la oficina según sus horarios normales para cumplimentar un montón de papeleo y seleccionar los nuevos casos.

El mago ya comenzaba a creer que no vendría, cuando apareció por la puerta. Llevaba puestos unos vaqueros que acentuaban su musculado culo, uno de esos jerséis que solo él podía hacer que sentasen bien y la mejor y más radiante de sus sonrisas.

En cuanto le vio, Draco notó como su corazón daba un vuelco y comenzaba a latir tan deprisa como siempre que le veía.

-_Con esa sonrisa que trae hoy podría iluminar media ciudad –_pensó embelesado.

-Hola, Potter. –Soltó fríamente, como de costumbre- Legas tarde… -comenzó a recriminarle. Pero Harry le ignoró, se acercó a él, le cogió de la mano y la cintura, levantándolo delicadamente de la silla, le pegó a su cuerpo y, antes de que el rubio pudiese decir nada, lo besó. Creía que su primera reacción sería apartarlo, gritarle que estaba loco y que por qué narices había hecho eso. Sin embargo Draco levantó la mano que tenía libre y la enredó en su pelo negro.

Cuando el aire comenzó a faltar, los dos se separaron y se miraron el uno al otro.

-No me vuelvas a llamar Potter, Draco – dijo Harry a modo de explicación, lo que provocó una pequeña carcajada en su acompañante.

-Y bien, Harry – respondió, poniendo especial énfasis en su nombre- ¿a que se debe esta inesperada sorpresa? No es que me esté quejando, pero la curiosidad me carcome.

-Digamos que un accidente me ayudó a abrir los ojos –sonrió Harry antes de volverlo a besar.

Era una fría tarde de otoño típica de Londres. La lluvia repiqueteaba contra los cristales de Grimmauld Place mientras Harry y Draco estaban acurrucados el uno junto al otro en uno de los sillones del comedor, mirando distraídamente un programa de turismo. Habían pasado ya unas semanas del incidente de la oficina.

-¿Sabes, Harry? –Preguntó repentinamente Draco – aun no me has dicho como lo supiste.

-¿De verdad quieres saberlo? –Preguntó a su vez el moreno.

-Por supuesto. No me gusta que me dejen con la intriga…

-¿Te acuerdas el viaje que estaba haciendo a Suecia?

- Aham… -asintió Draco.

-Pues resulta que no me llegué a mover del apartamento. Estaba preparando la poción para mis gatos cuando algo salió mal y terminé transformado en gato.- Mientras Harry decía esto, Draco empezaba a abrir los ojos desmesuradamente.

-Entonces, el gato negro que cogí cuando estuve aquí… -comprendió, ruborizándose como una colegiala.

-Exacto… era yo. – le confirmó el moreno.

-Harry… -le llamó, acercándose lentamente a su rostro, aun encendido como una vela- Te quiero.

A Harry le sorprendió la confesión, ya que realmente era la primera vez que se lo confesaba. – Yo también te quiero, Draco.


End file.
